The lovely Rose, and the hyperactive Allison
by Your own random stalker
Summary: A story with tenth walkers NO COME BACK! There's not going to be any romance, they aren't weapon experts. Follow the slightly insane girl, and her poor roomie as the have adventure, and DON'T fall in love (hopefully) I don't own LOTR. That'd be nice, but...
1. A lovely Rose and a cupcake named Ally

Rose P.O.V.  
I groaned, stretching across my bed. I had just worked an extra shift at Gametalot to help pay my half of the rent for the apartment, and I was seriously pooped. Well, I told that to my roomate, but it was actually for her birthday present. I was going to get her a One Ring of gold with the fire word engraved in it, and it was pretty expensive. I lived in a small townhouse, with the hyperactive, but pretty nice, Allison Jane Parker. She's really talkative and obsessed with, well, whatever she wants to be, but she's really smart, nice and a good artist. If you take the time to sort through her babbles, she has some good stuff, and if you listen a lot, you'll hear wise words. The obsession stuff is amusing too. In my bedroom, everything is neat. My bed's covers are purple and blue, with a simple white pillow. My closet is organized. My dresser has a mirror over it, cleaned and polished. My simple desk holds my laptop, computer, and a picture of Ally and me. She's laughing out loud, and her face is really crazy. I'm more subdued, but you can see a smile on my face. In stark contrast to my room, Ally is really messy. Her bed (bright orange covers) is crumpled. Ranger's Apprentice cloaks, Harry Potter wands, Lord of the Rings knives and swords (why her parents let a 17 year old girl have that, I'll never know) among other stuff is scattered around the room. She always wears a replica of the one ring, complete with a chain, a cloak, a sword, and her IPhone. So yeah, she's sorta crazy. Speak of the (very talkative) devil! Ally is home!

She bounces into my room, her brown eyes sparkling in delight, the gold ring sparkling around her neck. "Rosie Rosie! Why are you so late? Did you do a extra shift at Gametalot? It's so cool! It looks like a huge castle! Guess that's why they call it Gametalot, after King Arthur and his knights, who lived at Camterlot. Ooh, that picture. I remember that. A apple just bounced off my head. I had no idea we were under an apple tree, otherwise I would have picked one! I love apples. What's your favorite type of apple? I like HoneyCrisp, but Fuji is yummy too! Lots of people make livings as apple farmers, creating new types of apples. One farmer said he made one that looked like peppermint inside and tasted of chocolate! OmNom would like apples like that, I'm sure. Did you know ZeptoLab created it because of physics? It was released October 4, 2010. It has generated over 100 million downloads, and it's still going!" See? I bet you just zoned most of that out, but amid the ramblings, there were lots of facts. "So anyway, wanna watch the Lord of the Rings? If you say no, I'll look sad and turn away pouting and you will be guilt tripped into watching with me and eating popcorn and drinking soda while thinking, you can't say no to my pouty face." One other thing. She's quite straightforward when she wants to be. I sighed, accepting defeat. "Fine..."

Ally eagerly popped the disk into the DVD player, while I made myself comfortable. Ally flopped back into the couch, and waited with bated breath. "I have snacks!" Ally announced. I looked at her funny. "Look!" She tossed me a bag. I peeked inside. There were two family sized chocolate bars, a rain poncho, her paints, some paper and two paintbrushes, our iPods and headphones, hairspray, matches, a first aid kit, and a bag of apples. I looked at her, eyebrows raised. "What?" "This makes no sense whatsoever! A first aid kit? A water poncho?Apples?" "Always be prepared!" "IN WHAT SCENARIO WOULD WE NEED THIS? WE ARE WATCHING A FREA-Wait. What happened to the movie?" What once was the Twin Towers was now a mess of static. As I watched it became multicolored, then started swirling around and around and around. I screamed, and Ally pulled me back, her face pale. She waves a knife (don't ask me how she got that) and yells defiantly at the black hole. Suddenly, a white light blasted out of the vortex, and I blacked out.

I groan slightly as I get up. Sticks dig into my back and I wince in pain. I try to get up, but then I look down, and I realize in horror I'm wearing a dress. It's pretty, leaf green with a brown belt and silver trimmings, a lot like Merida's in Brave, but dresses are not really my thing. I'm not sure why I'm worrying about the dress, since I have a much bigger problem. Ally! She's on the ground, unmoving, clutching her bag in one hand and the knife in another. Her cloak is wrapped around her like a blanket. I stumble over to her, and begin to shake her frantically. "Ally, Ally!" I cry, tears threatening to spill over. What should I do if I lose my bes-Ally's eyes flutter open, and she mumbles something. "Ally, what is it?" "THAT WAS AWESOME! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" I gape, openmouthed, and she brushes dirt off her..trousers? "Ally? What happened to your clothes? You're wearing suspenders and trousers. You look strange!" "Oi, and I never thought I'd live to see the day you were in a dress. Anyway, this is exactly the type of scenario that I was talking about! Let's get a move on!" Someone's eager. I hear something rustling in the bushes. I quickly grab a conveniently placed stick and get ready to fend of whatever it it. Out of the bushes bursts a whole pack of bunnies. I stare at them as Ally rolls over, laughing. "Ooh, save me Rosie, from the evil bunnies of doom!" "Shut up." Then, two large orcs bust through the undergrowth. Ally does what anyone would do. She charges them waving a kitchen knife, yelling "Die!" What the heck-

**May I say...I bet everyone saw that coming.**


	2. WE ARE OFF TO SEE LORD ELROND

**I don't own LOTR. Kay? Check out my poll plz. Bout Boromir. What happens? Okay…I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY EXCEPT READ AND REVIEW**

The orcs actually stop and give her weird looks, like who is this idiotic girl who is charging the heavily armed beasts with a kitchen utensil? She runs to the first one and actually lops it's head off, yelling "Off with their head! FOR HOGWARTS! CANDY!" Ugly 2 shakes out of their shock of the idiotic human girl and runs towards her, roaring. I need to help her! I grab the nearest thing in the bag, which turns out to be the apples. I swing it at the orc, and it bangs the side of his head. He looks at me, and does the same look, probably thinking Wow, there are many strange, stupid, suidicial girls out today. Suddenly, a arrow seemingly sprouts out of it's neck. "Aw, no fair! I was going to get that!" Ally complained. I hear the pounding of hooves in the distance, and in a few seconds, there are a huge number of elves pounding towards us on horses. In another second they have formed a ring around us. The lead one slips from his horse, and walks toward us. "Le quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie? (do you speak elvish?) Ally asks. "Lle lakwenien? Amin caela n'noa!" The elf says (Are you joking? I have no idea!) I have no idea what he is saying, but he sounds sarcastic. "Haha, you funny. Anyway, how are you Lord Elrond? That's you right?" He looks surprised. Come to think of it, he does seem like Lord Elrond. He has the eyebrows (ahem). In another second, lots of arrows are pointed at her face, but she's calm. Why is she calm!? "Do I know you, child?" "Nope. Not in the slightest! Anyway, has Frodo come yet? What about the ring? I'd suggest calling a council, but that's your idea. Anyway, why is elves hair so long? I mean, is it religion or something, you don't care, or you just like long hair, or do you like it cause when you need to go undercover so you can cover your ears? Well, you don't care if people know you are a elf.I think the long hair would also attract attention, though, everyone here has long hair, even the dudes. Are all elf ears pointy? What about half elves? I wonder, why do elves never seem to trip or fall or whatever? Is that like your magical power? Well, I guess you have healing so you have two magics. I wish I was an elf. When I was tiny, I pretended I was a elf. Then I realized that I was short, clumsy, rounded ears, short hair and not thousands of years old, so I discarded that idea. Anyway, I'm Allison Jane Parker, aka Ally and this is Roselyn Brown, A flower, then Brown, like Lavender Brown from the wizarding world of Harry Potter but most people call her Twilight Sparkle. Just kidding. Everyone calls her Rose except me I call her Rosie or Rosebud. Hi. Is this Middle Earth? It probably is, since you're a elf. Is there a high Earth or a Low Earth?" Elrond looked slightly gobsmacked. I feel for him. She comes across as slightly crazy. She rummages in her pack and takes out the iPod. "See?" She puts it on shuffle, and it belts out "Firework". Elrond gapes at it. She offers it to him, and he takes it gingerly, like it's a bomb. The song then switches to "Yellow Submarine" and he drops it, Ally grabbing it just in time. "Okay then." She says. "Note to self; don't put iPod on shuffle around elves. Maybe chocolate! Do you like chocolate? I like chocolate. Do you know what chocolate is? No, you don't. " Elrond barks something to a elf. He comes forward, and hoist me up like a sack of potatoes onto a horse behind a elf. Ally grinned. "Oh hi Rosie! When did you get up there?" I inwardly face palm, but I'm too much in shock to do much else. This must be a dream, so I'll just go with it. The elf then grabs Ally and plops her on another horse, not next to a elf, probably because she would chatter the whole way there. "You know how to ride a horse?" The elf asks. She nods. The elves all began galloping in some random direction, with Ally behind them, chattering all the way.

After a day, we reach a beautiful city with many lovely rivers. "Imladris!" Ally cried. She slipped of her pony (who she dubbed Pinkie Pie, much to my amusement and the confusion of the elves) and skipped towered the gate singing the Smurf theme song. "Ally!" I yelled. "Come on Rosie Rosie! La, la, la la la la la, la la la la la. I wanna see Frodo and Gandalf and Aragon and all those people!" Elrond spurred his horse ahead, stopping in front of her. "What do you know of Gandalf, Aragon, and Frodo?" She looked up at him. "Frodo is here?" "Yes. He is unconscious though." "I know." "What?" "I read the book." "What?" "The book foretelling the future." "There is no such thing." "Apparently there is. He will wake up at ten'o'clock, what day is it?" "October 24."Mkay then, he'll wake up at ten today!" He looks at her, surprised, then orders some elves to give us a room. I slide of my horse, and follow the elvish maidens. The room is huge, with two giant four poster beds, a huge bathroom, and a giant balcony. Ally gapes as we walk in. "I think we are in the wrong room. You could fit a killer whale in here! Not that I'm complaining. Thank you, miss...?" The girl said her name, is was perfect, but so hard to say. "Then, thank you Alfiringwen!" Well, apparently Ally has no trouble with it. When she left, Ally began bouncing around. "WEAREINRIVENDELLOMG!" (we are in Rivendell omg!) "Calm down Ally." "No! Why are you not excited?" "It's a dream." "Yes, that's why my back 's not real." "Even if is wasn't a-" "It's not!" "Shush. Even if it wasn't we could die." "I don't care." "You should! Think about this logically." "When have I ever been logical?" "Good point." "Anyway, let's just go to the council meeting. If you don't wanna go, don't go. I will, though." "Ally!" "Rose." That stopped me. She only ever called me Rosie or Rosebud. "I am going to do this." I sighed. "I'll go to the council meeting, okay?" She giggled. "Yay Rosie!" and she glommed me in a hug. Ally is back. Suddenly, there came a light tap on the door. Ally skipped over to the door and opened it, reveling a elf. He bowed. "Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you." "Okay dokay candy cane!" She says, confusing the poor elf. She grabs me by the wrist and drags me behind her. "Lead the way, elf dude!" Elrond is waiting by a fountain, with Gandalf next to him, smoking his pipe. Ally walks up to him. "Hi Lord Elrond! Ooh, Gandalf! Do you want me to call you Olórin, Tharkun, or Mithrandir? Or Gandalf. You know, you should not smoke so much. It hurts your lungs. Why does everyone smoke here?" He looked at her from under his hat. "How do you know of my chosen name? Enough about that. We have called you here to ask how you knew when Frodo was going to wake up." "I read the book." "A book..." "Yup. We hail from another world, Earth, not high Earth or Low Earth or Middle Earth or Diagonal Earth or something. Just Earth. In our world, your stories all have been foretold. They are gathered into three books, the Lord of the Rings." Elrond looked thoughtful, and Gandalf puffed on his pipe. "You know, I really wasn't kidding when I said smoking was bad for you." He grinned slightly. "Anyway, I suggest you make a council of , that's Elrond's idea." "Very well. What realms should I invite?" "Um, lets see... For Gondor, Boromir, For Erebor Gimli and Glóin, Mirkwood, Legolas. Invite Frodo, Aragon/Strider/Estel/ whatever his name is, ah...Bilbo, Erestor, Gandalf, of course, you, which is slightly obvious, Glorfindel, Galdor of the Havens. Some of them are not necessary, but you can't just invite the people, since I won't tell you who they are."Should we not invite Sam?" Gandalf asked. "Don't wanna mess up the story anymore, and besides, either way he eavesdrops on the conversation." Elrond nodded, amused. "So be it." He stood up gracefully and walked away, calling out to messenger elves. We were left alone with Gandalf. He coughed awkwardly. "So.." I said. "Gandalf the Grey, right?" "Yes..." "Hi! This is Roselyn who you can just call Rose and I'm Ally! How are you? What's your favorite color? I would have thought it's grey, but I guess that's just a title. What's your favorite food? Do you like apples? You look like you like apples. I like apples, but I like chocolate better. It's useful too! In Harry Potter, Lupin gives Harry chocolate. He was a cool teacher, despite being a werewolf. Dumbledore was right in chosing him. Are you related to Dumblerdore? Do you know what I'm talking about? No you don't. Do you know what chocolate is? It's good. Wait here." She ran off towerds our room. I glance at him and shrug helplessly. To my surprise, I see a hint of a smile on his weatherd face. "She's a talkative lass." "You have no idea." "I think I do."

Ally runs back holding a bar of chocolate. "Here. Take a bite of the brown stuff." Gandalf cautiously broke of a piece and tried it. He smiled. "This is very good. What is this? Chiclet?" "Chocolate. It's made of milk, sugar and coco beans." She ate some, and held it out to me. I took a big piece. "Would you like some more, Miss Piggy?" "Shut up Ally." She laughed, then stuffed the bar into her bag and ran off again. I said bye to Gandalf and followed her. The next couple of days we spent learning about Rivendell. On the fourth, while I was walking along, I collided with a elf and fell on my bum. Charming. "Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded, and looked up. O.M.G. It's Legolas! **(And no, it's not a Legomance. I'm fine with those, but I feel their are a tad too many.)** "Sorry." I said. He helped me get up. "No problem." I then was bowled down again by Ally landing right on top of me. "Rosie, Rosie! I met Gimli and Gloin! They are dwarves, since they have long beards, and are short and fat. Apparently even female dwarves have beards! I never really thought of female dwarves, but I guess dwarves can't just pop out of the ground. Somehow, the dwarves are taller then me! That is silly!" It was then she noticed Legolas, looking slightly baffled at the 20 year old girl was laying sprawled on the tall girl like a little kid. "Oh, Vedui!(Greetings) Legolas! I did not see you!" "Um...Greetings, Lady..." "I'm Ally, don't call me Lady. It makes me feel old. Should I call you your Highness, since you are prince and all?" "It's fine. Legolas will do. Anyway, Lady Ally (sigh) how did you know my name?" "I'm a crazy physco." "..." "I'm joking. Mirkwood is the only other elf colony coming, and I've never seen you before in Rivendell. Besides, you don't look old enough to be the king, and I know he wears this crown thingy." "Oh. Very well. Farewell." With that, he turned and walked away. "Bye bye Legolas!" She yelled. She then got off me, and I turned on my back, winded. "Rosie. Rosie. Are you dead?" "No, but you will be." "Aieeee!" She turned and bolted away. She whammed into... Boromir. Uh oh. He is noble and all, but he's also a jerk. She just smiles at him. "Elen sila lumenn omentilmo" (a star shines on the hour of our meeting.) He glares. "Speak the normal tongue, elfling!" Ally does not miss a beat. "Hello Boromir. I'm Ally. Do you like apples? I like apples. Gandalf probably likes apples too, but he likes chocolate better. He calls it chiclet though. Do you prefer the word chocolate or chiclet? I like chiclet. It is funny. Chiclet, chiclet, chiclet. Apples can be used as an offensive weapon though. My friend Rosie hit a orc with a bag of apples. It was funny. Do you like apples?" Boromir stood there, dumbstruck. I inwardly cheered. Ally:1, Boromir:0. "Bye Bye" She yelled, and raced around the cornor. A second later, she ran back again and yelled "Llie n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina!" (You're ugly and your mother dresses you funny!) I sniggered. Those were the only two I met till the feast.

Lord Elrond was going to have a feast, obviously. I dressed in a simple white dress with the ends rimmed with gold. Ally wore a leaf green dress with a brown leather belt. When we got there, I saw Gloin, Gimli, Legolas and everyone. Ally grabbed my hand and pulled me over to Gandalf, where we had a long discussion about chocolate. She then ran over to Gimli and Gloin, and began quizzing them about their beards. She hopped over to Aragon and asked why he wouldn't admit he loved Arwen. She ran over to Legolas, asked why he never ran out of arrows and why elves never cut their hair, skipped over to Merry and Pippin and asked if they knew what chocolate was, and went over to Boromir and asked if he liked apples any more than last time she saw him. All in the space of five seconds. They looks on their faces were so crazy, I could hardly suppress a laugh. The food was good, although I'm pretty sure that Gimli is poking it warily. The rest of the night passed by. When I rolled into bed that night, my dress was stained with chocolate by Ally accidentally tripping and falling, a chocolate cupcake landing on it. Where she got the cupcake? Dunno. When I woke up, I wore a simple white dress. I got to the council early, and watched the people come. Elrond? Check. Gandalf? Check. Aragon? Check. Random potted bush? Check. Wait, what? The plant is moving stealthily towered the , as stealthy as a potted plant can be. I bite my tongue in laughter. It must be Sam. Where's Ally?

**Ally P.O.V.**

I ran to the council just as Boromir was sitting down. Darn, I got . Boromir gaped. "Your ears! You're not a elf!" I shrugged. "I never said I was. Why did you think I was? I'm short, clumsy, and not a elf. Anyway! I am sorry I am late. Darn, this place is huge." I saw Rosie, and my eyes lit up. I skipped over, and plopped on the chair next to her. "Sup Rosie! What did I miss? Is Frodo here?Legolas? Gimli? Gloin? " She smiled but motioned for me to be quiet. Elrond stood up, and began talking. I knew the words by heart, so I zoned out for a bit. "Frodo, bring forth the ring." I feel nervous. Will I be tempted to grab it? When Frodo placed the ring on the table, I felt surprised. I felt no temptation to grab it. But Boromir had a crazy look in his eyes. He began rising. "I had a dream. There was a storm, in the east a new dawn. Then, a voice said Seek for the Sword that was broken: In Imladris it dwells; There shall be counsels taken Stronger than Morgul-spells. There shall be shown a token That Doom is near at hand, For Isildur's Bane shall waken, And the Halfling forth shall stand. Let the ring go to Gondor! Long have we kept evil at bay. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy and let us use it against him. Rosie stood up, imposingly tall. Her green eyes flashed a challenge at Boromir. "Gondor will turn dark if you use the ring. The white city will turn black." I wanted to yell BURNED! But this is a council of war and all. "Gondor shall never fall!" "So why do you need the ring?" "Many of our people are dying. It is because of US you have to take no part in the war! Because of US, evil does not touch your realms!" I stand up, angry. "Oi, just wait one minute! Granted, Gondor has done a lot, but the other countries or realms or whatnot have done things too. Mirkwood has the spiders, a long time ago, there was a FREAKING DRAGON in Erebor, and the Shire...Okay, the Shire does not really have problems with Sauron. But they will in this war. Before, Sauron was just like, Phhft, I don't care about the little hobbits with the hairy feet. But, with Bilbo and stuff, hobbits can be extremely brave, and he'd rather they be miserable then happy, since he's just mean like that." Rosie gave me a that's-good-but-you-need-to-shut-up-now face. I huffed and sat down. He glared to, but remained standing. Aragon spoke up. "You can not wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. Boromir sneered. "And what would a ranger know? OR a little girl?" He sneered. Barbie Legolas stood up angrily. I copied this movement. "He is Aragon, son of Arathon! You owe him your allegince!" I chimed in. "That means HE IS YOUR BOSS!" Legolas looked at me funny. I rolled my eyes. Everyone's giving me funny looks these days. "Gond-" "Yes, Gondor has a king. He's right there in the black leather looking like some emo dude. And yes, Gondor needs a king. I know about the city, and it does not exactly look pristine." Boromir glared, and started to stood up. I yelled "Take cover!" and clapped my hands over my ears. Everyone looked at me, but they copied me when he began his chant. I can't remember what he said, because I had my hands over my ears. When Gandalf stopped, the oppresive clouds cleared away. I hummed quietly Here Comes the Sun. Of course, Boromir gave me a glare. There's no pleasing this guy! Elrond glared. "Never has the Black Speech of Mordor been uttered here." Gandalf sighed. "Okay!" I yelled. "Before a big brawl breaks out- ooh! Three b's! Anyway, let's figure out what to do with the ring!" Elrond glanced at me, as if surprised I could be logical. Gimli stands up. "What are we waiting for?" Before I could warn him, he whacked his axe on the shiny jewelry. The ax shatterd. I winced. "That is one tough cookie. Or ring, whatever." Elrond stood up. "The ring, Gimli son of Glóin, by any craft we posses. The ring must be thrown into the volcano from whence it's made. Mount Doom of Mordor." I sighed. "Sounds legit. A shiny ring can only be unmade from where it was made." Elrond gave me a shut-up look. Boromir stood up again. Before he could speak, I interrupted him again. "And NO, we will not use it." He glared at me. Again. Legolas nodded. "Lady Ally is right. It must be destroyed." Gimli stood up. "I'll die before I see that ring in the hands of a elf!" I sigh. "Who said anything about Legolas destroying it?" The argument went on, gaining supporters and becoming more heated. Gandalf stood up and yelled, but even he could not stop the fight. I heard Frodo speak. "I will take it!" I look at him briefly, then nod and clamber up on my chair. I take a deep breath and yell

"OKAY, FIGHTING LIKE LITTLE BABIES IS REAL MANLY AND ALL, BUT IF YOU HAD BEEN LISTENING, YOU WOULD KNOW FRODO VOLUNTEERED. SO APPLES!" Everyone looked at me, then looked at Frodo. He smiled gratefully, then spoke, in a much softer voice. "I will take the ring to Mordor...Though I don't know the way." Gandalf sighed. "As long as this burden is yours, I will protect it." Aragon stood up. "You have my sword." Legolas stood up. "And my bow." Gimli glared at Legolas, and came forward. "And my ax!" "Um, you just broke it."That was me, obviously. He harrumphed. Boromir stood up. "If this is the will of the council, Gondor will see it done." I smiled. "I wanna come to!" Rose smiled. "Yea-Wait what?" I grabbed her by the wrist and skipped over. Boromir looked like he wanted to kill himself. "Now, why would we let you?" I hesitated. I couldn't tell him. "Because they foresee the future." That was not me, but Elrond. I glared. Way to keep a secret, dude. Now all he has to do is- "They hail from another world where the future is foretold." "OH COME ON!" I yell. Boromir, Legolas, Gimli and Glóin, and basically everyone is staring at us in shock. "I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO NOT TELL ANY ONE!" In frustration, I reached in my satchel and pulled out a apple. "Death by apple!" I yell, and throw it over his head. It falls into the bushes, and I swear I heard a "ow!" "Whoops." I whisper. No body seems to care about my falling apart with my apple. They are too busy staring at me. I glare. "What are you all staring for?" "You can tell the future?" "I know what is to happen. I'm not telling you." "Why not?" "Travel paradox and all that." "Travel-what?" "Never mind. I'm going, though." "No." That was Boromir. "I agree with Boromir." That was Aragon. "It will be dangerous. It is no place for women or children. And Sauron will want you, so that will double the danger." I rolled my eys at him. "Your complaint will be noted and ignored. I am going!" "What type of weapons?" That was Gandalf. "Gandalf!" said Aragon. "We can not allow women." "Oi!" I yelled. "I'm right here, you know! And these woman would appreciate is you don't freaking talk about us like that! Why is Middle Earth so darn sexist? I mean, seriously! I can swing a sword! Rosie can shoot a bow!"( Rose can shoot pretty well, but I'm limited to chop. Not gonna tell them that, duh)"That's right!" Rose chimed in. "N-" Boromir started to say. Angry, I yelled. "Dolle naa lost! Auta miqula orqu (Your head is empty! Go kiss a orc!) He looked all confused. Legolas raised his eyebrow. "She is not very ladylike." I glare, and put my hands on my hips. "I think they can come, If only to make sure the story stays the same" in surprise, I turn. "Thank you." I say tiredly to Gandalf. "Anyway, here comes Sam." Suddenly, a potted plant exploded, and Sam busted out. "Mr Frodo's going nowhere without me!" Elrond raised his eyebrow. "Yes. Even when he is invited to a secret council meeting, and you are not, it is impossible to keep you apart!" Sam flushed. I sniggered. "Wait for it..." Merry and Pippin burst out of the bushes. I nearly laughed out loud at Elrond's face, like How-many-more-hobbits-are-back-there face. "Okay, okay. You come too. Plot. Fellowship of the ring, 11 members. We're done." That was me, obviously. I hummed a tune...and hit a column. "Column" I shook my head, and skipped out. Boromir glared. "I still thi-OW." Coincidentally, a apple had sailed through the columns, bonking Boromir on the head. Of course, that was a accident."Sexxiiissttttttt." I called. Rosie snorted.

** DONE. FINALLY. Now, I made a poll. What should happen to Boromir? Review please. I HAVE ONLY GOTTEN ONE REVIEW EVER. I MUST HAVE MORE! I will give you air apples and cookies if you review!**


End file.
